


A Hair And A Snake (Re-Write)

by Artemus



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Procrastinating, Re-write, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: This is a re-write to a story I did a while back.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Medusa Gorgon
Kudos: 2





	A Hair And A Snake (Re-Write)

The phone on the edge of the desk vibrated pulling Maka’s attention from her the passage of her book. Pushing herself away from the desk she looked out her window taking note of the laughing moon that sat in the middle of the black sky. Sliding her bookmark into the crease between pages she closed the book sliding it back into place at the top of her desk. Looking up to the laughing moon she stood from her chair pulling the curtain closed. Walking over to the door she pushed it shut leaning forward she put her ear against the door. Closing her eyes, the world around her faded away, her body even dissolved leaving only her soul behind. 

A wave pulsed out from her drifting in a sea of darkness the wave returned quickly illuminating two souls. The two souls were to the left of her one a bright blue and the other carried a violet hue. Something however sent a foul shiver up her spine pulling her back to the normal world. Looking down to the floor she gave a huff before clicking the lock stepping back her eyes settled on the closet door. A flood of darkness poured out of the cracked covering every inch of her room.   
The flood stopped just at her feet with a snake-like eye peeking through the closet door. Stepping forward the water-like darkness parted around her feet fading away as Maka crept closer to the door. Pulling it open the intense feeling that filled the room before was gone her eyes looked over a tall blonde woman who sat against a stack of pillows. Standing in the open closet door Maka gave a rather soft sigh before dropping to her knees. “Move over,” Maka demanded pushing her way in pulling the door shut behind her. 

“This doesn’t exactly have enough room for two.” Medusa scowled as Maka looped herself around her arm. The young girl closed her eyes nuzzling into the nape of Medusa’s neck her arms laid across her chest. Feeling Maka’s cold feet wrap around her own she opened an eye to observe. “Two weeks.” She spoke softly bringing her arm around Maka’s back she pulled the girl close. “What am I to you?” Her tongue rested on her bottom lip and her fingers danced on Maka’s shoulder. “I nearly kill you and all of your friends and here we are laying in your closet like some forbidden lovers.” Medusa hit a nerve as she could feel Maka’s skin prickle even under her pajama top. 

“I can’t tell when.” She started her eyes opened slightly. “I honestly can’t tell when my hatred for you overwhelmed me to the point it may have twisted my emotions.” Her hand gripped the fabric of Medusa’s suit pulling her closer. “Maybe, I’ve always loved you.” Maka lifted her head pining for the older woman to look her way. “Maybe anger was the only emotion I could come up with to make you see me.” Releasing her grip on the Witch’s clothes she laid back down tucking her head into Medusa’s nape. 

"Jealous of Stein?” She jested but could tell from Maka tensing up that she did not want to hear his name or at the very least hear his name leave her lips. “Aren’t you afraid of me?” she coaxed raising her hand she animated the dotted snake along her wrist. “I twisted the rules time and time again, I enveloped the world in a wellspring of madness, I even went as far as to turn my flesh and blood into a monster for my twisted game.” Her eyes now fully opened glaring into the lightly dark abyss above as her dotted ink snake slithered its way up Maka’s sleeve. A refreshing feeling washed over her sending the blood in her veins rushing to the ends of her fingers. 

“I probably shouldn’t say something like this but.” Maka twisted her arm running her finger gently across the snake’s head soothing it. “I’m so happy you came along.” a tear lined the edge of Maka’s lashes. “Battle after battle.” Picking herself up she slid her leg over Medusa’s lap sitting up she cradled the snake in the palm of her hand. “The reason I’m so strong today is all because of you!” she gave the woman a radiant smile as the dotted snake coiled over her shoulder sliding down the girl's back it returned to Medusa’s arm. “Here at the end, I can put it into words.” Leaning forward Maka grinned bringing her finger to her lips. “Medusa Gorgon!” Raising her hands in the air she closed her eyes tightly taking in a large breath of air. Fearing what was coming Medusa wrapped her arm over her eyes screaming internally for the young girl to not say it. 

“I love you!” The words reached her ears anyway ripping an emotion she had not felt ever. Tears streamed down her cheeks from under her arm gasping for air she bit her bottom lip to stifle a cry. Feeling content Maka laid herself gently across Medusa’s chest her arms wrapped tightly around her, and their feet intertwined.


End file.
